Solve for $x$ : $5x - 5 = 3x + 7$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(5x - 5) - 3x = (3x + 7) - 3x$ $2x - 5 = 7$ Add $5$ to both sides: $(2x - 5) + 5 = 7 + 5$ $2x = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 6$